


let the reason come on the common tongue of you loving me

by smoakoverwatch



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't even know man it's my first fic for this pairing, i dont know why tony comes up in this a lot the image was funny at first and it just stuck, no plot in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakoverwatch/pseuds/smoakoverwatch
Summary: It’s the first thing in the morning, Thor’s giving her Midgardian jewelry like she knows what it means, or like she wears jewelry at all, and Tony Stark is a terrible influence.





	let the reason come on the common tongue of you loving me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello. I’ve never written for this ship before but I’m excited to be here. 
> 
> My first foray into the fandom has to be the stupidest fluffy concept I could think of. I know the plot is paper thin because I’m writing what I can until I find my style/voice for this pairing. Practice makes perfect and all that jazz.

When Brun wakes, she squints at the morning light filtering in through the windows. The sight used to bother her, make her head pound after long nights of losing herself in a bottle. Now, she welcomes the golden sun signaling the start to the day.

Thor is wrapped tightly around her as he always is. Her singlet rode up during the night and she can feel the warmth from his body against her back.

His breathing is steady in her ear, which makes her think she’s woken before him like most days. But when the scrape of his beard runs along her shoulder affectionately, she knows he’s already awake.

“Morning,” his sleepy voice rumbles. It’s a gentle rasp that’s quickly become her favourite way to start the day.

The story of how they got there, to this particular moment of enjoying the peace of the early morning, is not an easy one. After the fall of Asgard, Thor and Brun fell into a complicated physical relationship. It was difficult to cultivate anything real when Brun was too scared for anything more than superficial, and Thor’s focus was stretched so many different ways as the landless King.

But then Thanos attacked. Brun floated through space with an escape pod of Asgardian refugee families not knowing if Thor was alive. When the pod finally landed in some part of Midgard, her relief that they’d managed to find refuge was short lived –she watched in horror as half the people she looked after turned to dust.

It was why when she found Thor, alive, unharmed, but just as haunted by the darkness as she was, Brun knew she could never let him go again.

It was an unspoken agreement to wait until Thanos was taken down once and for all. They were side by side every moment of battle, the sight of the mad titan falling was one they enjoyed as they held each other’s wounded bodies up, relief sagging into their bones.

They settled life on Midgard with the small collection of Asgardian survivors. There’s not enough of them to settle onto any particular land: for now, there’s an Avengers compound everyone refers to as New Asgard. Thor is still the leader of all the people, and does his best to represent Asgard’s interests to broader powers.

They work out a routine. Thor leads, Brun trains. Everyone learns to pick up the pieces.

Brun always had a complicated relationship with the idea of home. Asgard was once home, being among the Valkyries was home for so long until she lost it all. Sakaar was never home, it was a place to forget the very idea of the term. It was a place she knew she would never find comfort in. It held no pretenses and expected nothing of her, so she never expected anything from it in return.

She wasn’t sure if Earth could ever be home. It was so different from the places she knew, the people were so different, _she_ was so different.

But soon she learned home wasn’t going to be in any of those places.

Instead, she’s starting to find it here, in the warm bed with Thor’s steady presence behind her, the sun flitting through the white curtains. Whether it’s the space or the person she’s entwined with, she feels it every night as they rest together and every morning as she wakes.

Thor shifts around. His arms tighten for a moment before one of them curls up in front of her. It’s balled tightly in a fist and suddenly he’s stiff behind her.

Brun furrows her eyebrows.

“What is it?” she asks.

She hears him sigh uncharacteristically. It’s almost shaky, his breathing. She almost turns to face him, but his arm tightens around her, silently asking her to stay in her place.

Slowly, the fist opens. Pinched between his two fingers is a small silver band, intricately twisted along the sides to frame a bright circular diamond. The stone catches in the light, glittering like the Bifrost as she remembers it.

“Is that jewelry?” she asks, trying to mask her confusion for what is clearly a gift he clearly was nervous to present to her.

It’s not just jewelry, it’s Midgardian jewelry. It’s not as gaudy as the things she saw on Asgard or Sakaar, it’s actually kind of understated in comparison. She doesn’t know why he’s holding it up.

“It’s a ring,” he replies.

She almost shakes her head.

“Thor,” she says with an edge in her voice. It’s come to be her what-am-I-going-to-do-with-this-kind-idiot voice, “It’s very nice but… When have you ever seen me wear a ring? Or any jewelry for that matter?”

Thor gives a little huff and pulls his arm back, and Brun wonders if she’s offended him.

He sits up on the bed and she mirrors the action. His cheeks are bright red, one more so, and marked with where he was pressed against his pillow to sleep, but he is clearly embarrassed about something.

He’s still holding the jewelry up, looking at it with a bashful smile on his face.

“There’s… It’s a Midgardian custom,” he explains, eyes downcast, “I thought it would be a good idea… I don’t know. Stark encouraged me. He helped me pick this one out, actually.”

Brun’s eyebrows remain knitted together.

“Custom? For…?”

Thor looks to the ceiling as though searching for strength there. He takes a deep breath and finally turns to her.

“Marry me,” he says, his deep voice rumbling in its certainty and confidence, all of his previous nerves gone. His eyes bore into hers, the blue and brown twinkling in the light, showing the sincerity of his assertion.

And Brun…

Brun feels the colour drain from her face.

She looks at him with wide eyes.

“I – you – _what?_ ”

The corner of Thor’s mouth twitches like he’s expected this reaction.

“Marry me,” he repeats, “Take this ring. Be my wife. Let me be your husband.”

He says it like it’s easy.

Brun pushes her hair back, off her neck as her temperature rises.

“I – That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” he asks, then shrugs, “I hardly think so. I love you, you love me. We’ve battled through adversity together. There is no one else I want by my side.”

“You’re the king,” she says.

“So by my queen,” he replies simply. It makes her head spin, “Don’t tell me you can’t do it, you led the families so well after Thanos attacked our ship. You’ve been leading the warriors since Asgard fell. There is no one more fit for the title.”

There’s a smile inexplicably playing at the corners of her lips now. She doesn’t know how it’s getting there, she doesn’t know if she can stop it.

“This is insane,” she breathes out.

Thor laughs – genuinely laughs, in his jovial Thor-like way. He gets up from the bed, the sheet falling past his shorts. He stands barefoot on the carpet and holds a hand out to help her up.

“Stark told me of another tradition on Earth during proposals,” he starts as she rises to stand next to him, “Typically it involves kneeling in front of your beloved and delivering some kind of speech, to talk about all the reasons you love them.”

Her eyes widen and she wonders if he’s actually going to do that. She might just drop dead from the embarrassment of it all. They’ve been together months and even the smallest of compliments – of which Thor is so generous in giving – make her uneasy.

“Tony’s really been a terrible influence on you,” she comments dryly, “And here I thought it was all top-secret Avengers business you two were discussing.”

Thor shrugs.

“He was the only one with any experience in the matter,” he says, “He made me watch a lot of these films. They all had speeches. I knew you would hate it though.”

She sighs in relief.

“Well, good,” she says, masking her unease at such a raw conversation so early in the day.

“But, Brun,” he says much more seriously. He’s still holding her hand from when he helped her off the bed, and he uses it to pull her in closer, “I would do it if I could make you see how much I care for you, how much I want this for us. I love you.”

She’s shaking her head, not in rejection but incredulously, as he’s somehow swaying her, the charming bastard.

She never imagined they’d get here, never imagined that _she’d_ get here, not after she had settled for a life of heartbreak and grieving loss.

“You want a wedding?” she asks in a small voice, “An honest to god… Wedding.”

She can’t even picture it, not for herself, but definitely for him. The whole thing is so _Thor._ He’d be wearing whatever Asgardian or Midgardian garb he chose, grinning like a fool and declaring the day the happiest of his life to anyone who would listen.

When he nods in response, he’s giving her the same smile goofy grin she imagines, and she wonders if he’s actually picturing the event as she was.

“I have an idea for a place to do it,” he says.

“Dear god, Thor,” Brun laughs, “You’ve gone and planned the whole event behind my back?”

“All you’d need to do is say the word,” he says, his voice says in that familiar rumble – the tone that’s become something reserved for her, for them. The sound of it always makes her feel warm with comfort. She lets it blanket over her.

“And if I said no?” she asks quietly. Her eyes slide shut, she can’t stand to see as his expression falls, she hates being the reason that bright smile stops shining.

She hears a chuckle. She opens her eyes and Thor is shaking his head with a smile.

“Then you say no,” he says simply, “I’m not going to force you down the aisle with me.”

“But you want –”

“I just want to be with you, for as long as you’ll have me,” he says. His hands come up to stroke her forearms, “If it’s with you like this, or in marriage, I’ll be happy. I love being with you, you’ve made me a better person, a better king and leader, you’ve fought by my side. It is that simple.”

His thumb brushes back and forth across the mark of the Valkyrie on her arm as he speaks. That’s what finally brings the tears to surface.

“You said there would be no speech,” she chokes out, cheeks hot in embarrassment as one tear escapes.

Thor laughs again.

“I’m sorry, love,” he says, not sounding sorry at all, “I couldn’t help it.”

She reaches up to cup the side of his face. Her fingers stroke against the soft hairs of his beard where it meets the hair growing from his scalp.

“Yes,” she whispers.

“Yes what?” Thor asks, and she almost shoves him.

“You _know_ what.”

“Humor me, Brun.”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

The grin that splits across Thor’s face could power New Asgard. He ducks down to embrace at her waist with enough force to lift her toes off the ground, spinning her around. He presses kisses into her neck, her cheek until he finds her lips.

When they part for air, Brun presses her forehead against his.

“I hope,” she says a little breathlessly, “You don’t expect me to wear the ring _everyday_.”

Thor chuckles, but slides the ring onto her finger.

“Try to humor me for at least one more time,” he says.

She humors him once. She wears it to the next meeting with the Avengers and Stark crows happily that he had part in it.

And, surprisingly, the ring stays there most days.

Thor grins widely any day that starts with its stone catching in the light. The sight alone makes Brun make a conscious effort to remind herself to wear it more often.

His hand brushes against it during meetings, sometimes she twists it when she’s in an uncomfortable situation with unfamiliar Midgardians and it brings her comfort.

When she goes into battle, Brun keeps it around her neck, the cool metal brushing against her skin a reminder of what she finally found again: Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you liked it
> 
> tumblr – valsthor


End file.
